In Time of Need
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: His life belongs to Orochimaru, but his heart belongs to Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_My blood began seeping into my clothing as I stared up at the dimming sun. My place in this world was not to be and as I lay there watching the birds overhead; I smiled. The world would continue to be beautiful even after I have left it, but, the thought of leaving everyone behind saddened me. I didn't want to die without saying goodbye but as a towering shadow appeared over me I realized it was just my time to go. The shadow got closer and I was able to finally see the pale skin of a very confused man. He stroked down my cheek as he looked down at my wounds._

 _"Would you like to be saved? I could save you, but in return you must serve and protect me loyally." His voice was smooth and his words danced into my ears with the slyness of a snake._

 _"Y-yes...pl-please…" Blood splurted from my mouth as I choked out those two words. I didn't understand how this man could possibly save me with my body nearly torn into shreds from my fight with the Akatsuki's most brutal killer. I just hoped that he could actually save me so I could tell my family I loved them one last time before fulfilling my part of the deal. I could hear strange noises as my vision went blurry and felt a sharp pain deep inside my neck. I gurgled out a bloody scream as my whole body burned in agony. This pain was worse than the wounds I had received, but, as quickly as it came the pain left and my body felt better. A terrible exhaustion crept over me as I lay there and closed my eyes I quickly passed out._

"How did you come face-to-face with Hidan anyways?" Ah, he was so curious. I shouldn't even be talking to Naruto, but, something about him kept me coming around.

"I was a mercenary for hire, the best in the business, and I had been hired to protect a wealthy man who had done many wrongs and gotten a bounty on his head. You see, Hidan was partnered with Kakuzu, the Akatsuki's bounty hunter, and Hidan would take care of any guards and he would take the target. Hidan and I were evenly matched until he got my blindside and took me down. I didn't expect to live through my encounter and in a way I didn't." I touched the curse mark on my neck.

"So if you're supposed to be a bad guy, why do you spend so much time around here?" He brought up a good point. Konoha was supposed to be my enemy village but I couldn't pull myself away from this village nor Naruto.

"In all honesty, I couldn't tell you." I chuckled until I felt a familiar chakra approaching. I pushed Naruto into the stream next to us and he immediately knew to dive down low. I bowed when Orochimaru stepped from behind a tree and looked at me. He didn't seem to be very happy as he glanced towards the water then to me. I was busted and I knew that wouldn't be good for me.

"Ah, Matsuko, how many times have I told you not to talk to Leaf Ninja?" I knew this wasn't a question he wanted answered so I stayed silent and prepared for his punishment. I felt his foot hit my chest before I even realized what was happening I was kicked into a tree. He kicked me again hard enough to splinter the wood of the old oak tree and make the air leave my lungs. He kicked me again but this time I could feel and hear the crack of my ribs as he shattered them. He let me drop to the ground before kicking me into the stream. I could hear him tell me to meet him back at the mansion should I survive.

Naruto swam up and grabbed a hold of my body and helped me from the water after Orochimaru was gone. I couldn't even look at him as I used the broken tree to help myself stand and gather my composure.

"You can't possibly be returning to him?!" I couldn't look at him as I heard the pain in his voice.

"I belong to him Naruto. I am Orochimaru's property and he can do as he pleases to me. I'll always have no other choice but to return to him." I could hear him sobbing from behind me.

"You're going to leave me like my parents did, aren't you?! Fine! Abandon me like they did!" He ran off leaving me there feeling guilty and broken-hearted. Orochimaru probably was going to make me leave him and I couldn't do anything about because he saved my life which also means he can take it.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into Orochimaru's mansion after finally having regained my composure from his previous onslaught. He was waiting for me from within in his bedroom as I entered cautiously and bowed down in front of him. He grabbed me by my long silver and yanked me from my bowing position and made me look down in his face. I struggled against his hand out of pure instinct and looked towards the door for help but none would come and I knew this. Orochimaru looked up at me with a rage that rivaled any I had ever seen before. I was prepared for any of the physical abuse that I suffered at his hands many times before but instead he yelled for Kabuto. And as soon as he had Kabuto entered the room with a short bow. Orochimaru threw me in his direction and he caught me in his hands. He seemed to know what to do immediately as he dragged me out of the room and in the direction of the laboratory. Immediately, I knew what was happening as I realized that I would become a test subject for something that they were working on.

"Are you ready, Matsuko?" I nodded solemnly. I slowly sauntered over to the cold, metal, examination table and laid back. Kabuto latched down my arms and my legs as I took a deep breath. Their experiments had grown gruesome in recent months as Orochimaru had been planning a war on Konoha. I gasped in pain as he roughly jabbed a long needle into my arm, it was attached to an IV bag filled with a ugly mustard yellow liquid. It looked almost as if it acid of some sort and when Kabuto opened the IV line and it began dripping down into my veins I screamed in pain. My body felt as though it were melting from the inside out as I continued screaming in agony and pleading with Kabuto to let me go and save me. He smiled with a terrifying malice as he allowed me to be released from my restraints.

Orochimaru entered the lab and looked at me as I writhed with pain and clawed at my body. He smirked as he grabbed my arm and yanked me off of the table causing me to hit the floor with a thump. He drug me through the mansion with the ninja of Otogakure watching with varying expression that ranged from empathy to apathy. I wanted to jump up and slice them all down as they watched but I was no longer that mercenary, no, I had been reduced to nothing more than a mere slave. And that's all I was ever meant to be to Orochimaru. We reached our destination which I recognized as my room and I was dropped inside on the floor. I had no strength left to crawl to my bed after watching Orochimaru walk out. I cried into the plush carpets of my room as I closed my eyes and tried to recover my strength.

"Matsuko…" Naruto's voice was almost as whisper as he appeared from within my closet. He walked over and looked down at me before dropping down onto his knees and holding me close to him. If Naruto was here when Orochimaru was in here that meant that he knew Naruto was in here this whole time.

"You...you shouldn't be here...they'll come for you." I whispered back to him as he stroked my cheek. I felt weak. I knew they would be coming in here soon to take Naruto and I would helpless to stop them.

As if on cue Orochimaru burst back into my room with the Sound Four and Kabuto. Naruto immediately stood up with a kunai in hand ready to battle them. When he heard me throwing up behind him he looked back towards Kabuto and anger seemed to boil from his very being. I could feel him beginning to transform into sage mode which made me reach out and grab his ankle. He looked down at me and I shook my head no. He dropped the kunai and surrendered as he looked back at me.

"Take him down to the dungeon. Leave Matsuko here to me." They began dragging Naruto away as Orochimaru pulled his sword from within his throat. I yelled out in pain as he stabbed in down into my back.

"Matsuko! No! Leave him alone Orochimaru, please! Matsuko!" I looked up at Naruto through a grimace of pain and smiled weakly as he fought against the Sound Four. I gasped as the blade was removed and plunged back into my back but deeper this time. Orochimaru removed the blade and kicked me over onto my back and looked down at me as I faded in and out.

"I created you Matsuko, remember that, I will destroy what I have created." I could still hear Naruto fighting in the background as he released Kurama fully. The mansion began crumbling as the walls were destroyed around us. Orochimaru made an easy escape while I could only watch the debri fall around me and bury me in the ruins of the mansion.

 _Naruto...I-I love you...that's why I hang around...so much_


	3. Chapter 3

I shifted through the ruins in a panic looking for Matsuko; I had little hope of finding him alive after the mansion fell on his already weak body. Sakura and Hinata ran up to the ruins after having seen Kurama destroying the sound village and looked at my desperate face. They were trying to ask me what I was looking for but I couldn't pay them any mind. I needed to find Matsuko even if he wasn't alive anymore he deserved a proper burial and I would give it to him no matter the circumstances.

"Matsuko! Please, if you're alive…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as tears began streaming down my face. He can't have left me! He can't do this to me after everything! I started tearing apart another pile of rubble to my left and I saw strands of bloody silver hair. My heart dropped when I saw all the blood on the ground the more I pulled away the rubble. When I finally removed the last of the rubble and exposed Matsuko's upper torso I gasped. He was crushed under the rubble as his hair was sprawled around in a pool of his own blood. A small trail of blood was trickling from his mouth as he lay there in what seemed to be a deep sleep. I ran my hand down his cheek and saw his eyelids flutter ever-so-slightly. I cleared the rest of the rubble from his body and gently pulled him into my lap.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice came from behind me but I was only concerned about Matsuko. I held him close to me and cried into his hair. I knew he wouldn't survive much longer in this condition but despite his pain he opened his eyes and looked up at me. Sakura joined us at my side and gasped when she saw the condition Matsuko was in.

"Naruto, is..is this him..? The one you told us about." I nodded, unable to speak from the tears that poured down from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto...we didn't get here in time."

"It's my fault. I lost my fucking temper and forced Kurama to destroy the mansion, I didn't think about the consequences I was just so goddamn angry at Orochimaru for hurting him for so long. I got tired of him always coming to me with injuries and not fighting back against that bastard that when I seen Orochimaru stab him I just snapped…" I felt Matsuko reach up and gently wipe away the tears. I looked down at him to see him looking up at me. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss down onto his lips as he used me to help himself start sitting up.

"Naruto…" He was struggling to breathe as he tried to sit up. I looked at his back and saw the stab wounds that were still bleeding profusely.

"Sakura, we have to stop this bleeding. He'll bleed to death if we don't do something!" Sakura nodded and took Matsuko from my arms. She laid him down on his stomach while I held his hand but I didn't see Matsuko breathing anymore. Sakura ripped the bottom of her shirt and soaked up the blood long enough to see the wounds. She did a few handsigns that I hadn't seen before and held her hands over the wounds. They began stitching themselves together as she started healing the wounds but he had already lost a lot of blood. I checked for a heartbeat but didn't feel one so Sakura made a few more handsigns and sent a small jolt of electricity into his heart. I started feeling a pulse after checking again and sighed with relief. "I love you, Matsuko. Never leave me." Sakura helped me lift him up onto my back and we set off to the village to get him in a sterile environment for further treatment.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the most nerve wracking time of my entire life as I waited for Matsuko to wake up. Sakura had told me he was expected to make a full recovery, but, the curse mark on his neck was red the entire time she was treating him. I've done a little research on the curse mark in the four days he's been asleep and found that this meant that whoever put the mark there was calling for them. Hopefully Orochimaru believes Matsuko to be dead since he hadn't yet returned to him. I knew this was unlikely and that should Matsuko know that Orochimaru was calling for him he would go. I could no longer allow Matsuko to return to Orochimaru for fear that next time his life will be sniped from him before he truly has a chance at the happiness he wishes for. I sat in a chair next to his bed with my head resting on my hands. I had bound Matsuko's hands to the bed as well as his feet so when he awakens he can't run back to Orochimaru.

Matsuko's eyes opened and he looked around in a confused daze. It took him a minute to process the world around him and once he did he attempted to sit up only to feel himself bound. He looked over at me in fear as he struggled against the bindings of the bed.

"Naruto, wha-what're you doing? Please let me go…" I looked up at him with feelings of guilt as I saw the expression of fear.

"I-I can't do that Matsuko. You'll run back to Orochimaru and I can't allow that." I felt that what I was doing was wrong but I wasn't about to allow Orochimaru to mark his skin any longer.

 _Naruto, you can't keep him bound like this. He has free will, you are aware of that aren't you?_

I ignored Kurama's words as I walked over to the bed and stroked his cheek. I loved him and I wasn't going to let him go back there; not ever again. I kissed his head and trailed soft kisses down until I met his lips. He seemed to melt into the kiss as our lips moved together. I felt the bindings give way under me as he easily snapped them and shoved me off of him. The Matsuko looking at me wasn't the one I loved, and I knew immediately who this one was, it was the mercenary that begged to be released from his bindings inside him. He grabbed the nearby scalpel that lay on the medical tray next to his bed and started to carve the curse mark off his neck without even slightly flinching. He threw the piece of flesh down onto the floor with the scalpel as blood dripping down onto the hospital clothing that he was wearing.

Matsuko looked down at me where I sat on the floor of the room after being tossed from his bed. I started backing up feeling very unnerved by this new Matsuko as he started to advance towards me.

 _Naruto, you need to run. He has killing intent._

Kurama's words broke me from my daze and I stood up from the floor coming to face the furious Matsuko. Before I could prepare to fight him he grabbed me by the throat and looked into my eyes; he relished in the sight of fear. This was the true Matsuko, the one I loved was nearly a facade that he showed to the world, but, this was who he really was.

"I loved you Naruto, how could you allow that building to crush me? You almost killed me. Those stab wounds wouldn't have killed me but all that rubble piled atop my body would've." My heart hurt at the truth of his words. He began squeezing harder on my throat as I grasped at his arm trying to free myself. He dropped me on the floor before looking down at me.

"Matsuko, I love you!" He shook his head.

"No, you don't. You love the attention I give you because despite being surrounded by friends you're still lonely on the inside. Let me tell you this now Naruto, no one can ever fill the void your parents left when they died before you were old enough to know them. That pain will never go away but don't use people and play with their feelings." I stared in shock as Matsuko walked towards the door to the infirmary. I...I did love him, didn't I? I couldn't bare to be without him even though I knew nothing about him or who he was, wasn't that what love was? The intense desire to just be around someone? I just sat there on my knees contemplating what he said to me as the door slammed.

"He's gone...I lost him…" Sakura walked into the infirmary and looked at my face. I could tell she heard everything by the look she had given me.

"He'll be back Naruto. If he truly loves you he'll be back."

"You didn't see his face Sakura. He was furious with me to the point he wanted to kill me. I don't know why he didn't but I knew he wanted to."

Sakura wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed into her shirt. What has this man made me into?


	5. Chapter 5

My heart ached for what I said to Naruto; I didn't mean any of it. I just couldn't allow Naruto to love me when I knew I would be making myself disappear from the map and hiding away from those that could hurt me and potentially Naruto. I heard leaves rustling behind me and I prepared for it to be Orochimaru or Kabuto, only it was neither. A man with striking black hair stepped out from behind a tree and looked at me with his sharingan eyes.

"Uchiha Itachi, what do I owe this visit?"

"I have an invitation from our leader, he would like to invite you to become an Akatsuki member. During your battle with Hidan you had proven yourself worthy of our organization. Should you accept, meet him and myself in the spot of your battle with Hidan." And with that he dispersed into Ravens and disappeared from view. I knew of the Akatsuki and although I wanted to hide out, this group would let me be who I really am on the inside without having to be ashamed of it. In fact, they would enjoy seeing me take the lives of the innocents and steal from those who no longer needed it. I would accept their invitation.

I headed to where my battle took place which was merely a mile from the ruins of what used to be Otogakure. I kept my ears open as I approached the spot where I technically died. I heard the sound of a kunai breaking the wind as it flew towards me and caught it between two of my fingers. The leader of the Akatsuki stepped out with an approving nod as I threw the kunai into the forest and caught Hidan by his cloak; pinning it to the tree. I turned to face Pein and gave a quick bow before straightening myself up and looking at him.

"Have you accepted our offer, Matsuko?" I nodded.

"I have. I only have two conditions." Pein raised his eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"My first is that I am not to be forced to hold back. I want to kill to my fullest ability. My second is that I will not participate in attacks on Konoha. I wouldn't mind killing every last one of them there, but, I still have a select few for whom I would not like to harm. You can harm them as you wish but I will not." Pein nodded.

"Conditions accepted. Welcome to the Akatsuki, Matsuko Momochi." I was stunned. He knew my last name, the one I fought hard to hide for many years and have killed anyone that found it out.

"H-How did you find that out?" He smirked and Kisame jumped down from the treeline. I growled looking at him with anger; they found out from my brother's old comrade. Kisame sweatdropped and waved his hands with an apology.

"I didn't mean to expose you Matsuko. I've been trying to find you for years to tell you about your brother's death." My body froze as anger swirled around me inside me.

"Who killed Zabuza Momochi?" I looked at Kisame with a death stare.

"Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." I turned to pain after Kisame finished the list of names.

"Forget my second condition I will kill them all. They don't deserve the life they have been given." I radiated a murderous aura that could be seen faintly around my body. I _will_ bring down Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been months since Matsuko walked out on me in the infirmary. I had done my best to push him from my mind and focus on my relationship with Hinata, but, I still can't get Matsuko from my head. I still go to our secret meeting place hoping that may be he'll be there waiting for me but everyday it's just a disappointment again. Even now as I made my way to the secret spot I hoped that maybe he'll be there today, just like I had everyday this week. As I approached our special spot a man in an Akatsuki robe and Anbu black ops mask stood looking in my direction. I put up my guard until I saw the long silver hair that hung down his back, I knew it was Matsuko as soon as I seen him. I ran towards him as he slowly removed his mask and looked at me with a smile.

"Matsuko!" He opened his arms and I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around me. I gasped when I felt the kunai be slammed down in my back and looked up at him. His expression changed into one of anger as he dug the kunai deeper into my back causing me to cough up blood onto his cloak.

"Why…?" He leaned down and whisper hatefully in my ear.

"You killed my brother." He flung me over his shoulder and started walking. I couldn't fight him as I pondered what he said to me. I was only aware of one person I ever truly killed and that was that guy named Zabuza and his partner Haku. Was Zabuza Matsuko's brother? It makes sense since they were both mercenaries for hire. I frowned as I remembered Zabuza essentially killing himself after I had murdered Haku when Kurama took over.

"Ma-Matsuko...was...was your brother Zabuza?" He looked back at me as if he wanted to kill me when I said his name which told me I was correct.

"Oh...I'm so sorry…" I watched as we left the village behind and entered into the forest that surrounded Konoha. I kept my head down not wanting to make Matsuko any more angry with me. I reached down and gripped onto Matsuko's hand as we walked; he didn't pull away which made me hopeful that he still loved me somewhere deep inside. I gasped in pain as I was dropped onto the dirt ground. I looked around and saw everyone but Sasuke tied up around me. Matsuko had been busy before coming for me.

"Matsuko, I love you, please let them go. I killed Haku, I indirectly made Zabuza run to his death after killing Haku. They were only doing the mission we were required to do.." Sakura looked at me with Concern while Kakashi was still unconscious. Matsuko walked over to Sakura and stabbed a needle into her neck and filled her veins with something that made her fall over unconscious. He untied both Sakura and Kakashi before picking me up and carrying me off to a different part of forest.

He looked down at me and I didn't see the old Matsuko anymore. I sat on my knees and held my arms up through the pain I was feeling in my back and surrendered to Matsuko. I wanted to regain his love and I would do that no matter what it costs.

 _Naruto what the hell are you doing?!_

I ignored the yells of Kurama inside my head and watched as Matsuko removed his Akatsuki cloak followed by his shirt. He started to tie my hands together with his shirt and looked down at me with eyes that told me I would be in great danger by staying with him. He zipped his cloak back up and yanked me up by my arms. I looked up at him weakly as my body was starting to feel weak from the wound on my back.

As we started to walk to what I assumed was the Akatsuki base I collapsed to my knees. Matsuko stopped and looked back at me with annoyance and I smiled apologetically. I forced myself to stand back up as my body fought against me. Matsuko rolled his eyes at my pathetic display and threw me over his shoulder as we walked. He payed no mind to the bloody wound on my back as blood seeped onto his cloak.

"This all could've been avoided Naruto, but you just had to come to the mansion and unknowingly release the side of me I've fought to keep hidden since my first death." He was right. If I hadn't been so stupid and went to the mansion after Matsuko he would've been fine and things could've stayed the same. I wish I could stop only thinking of myself and think of others for once. My parents would have been ashamed of me if they saw me now.

"Please, Matsuko...I love you. I-I'm going to bleed out.." Matsuko dropped me onto the dirt road after exiting the forest and bent down over me. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore as I heard the sound of cloth ripping and passed out under him.


	7. Chapter 7

I laid Naruto down onto my bed and removed his jacket followed by his shirt. I took a cloth and wet it with a healing ointment that he had given me long ago before firmly placing it on the wound and cleaning it. I was a bit rougher than necessary as I wanted to cause him some mild pain which worked as his face scrunched up in pain. I picked him up and laid him back against the wall at the foot of my bed and placed a black collar around his neck. I cut my finger with my kunai and smeared a small line across the color followed by handsigns. The blood glew a bright green as my chakra was infused within it making so only I could remove the collar around his throat. I kissed the top of his head before sitting at the head of my bed as his eyes fluttered open and looked over at me with concern.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as he seemingly decided it wouldn't be wise to speak. I chuckled under my breath and crawled over to him slowly; making him back into the wall further. Naruto tried to make hand signs for shadow clones but it fizzled out as the collar burned his neck.

"Ah! Matsuko it hurts!" He screamed in pain as he gripped at the collar.

"I know. You see around your neck I've placed this special collar that not only can't be removed by anyone but me it also blocks your chakra. Anytime you attempt to use said chakra it will burn your neck and continue to burn for up to five minutes." Naruto looked down as he held onto the collar and tears slowly dripped from his eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt but promptly ignored it as a knock came from my door and Itachi walked in.

He looked at Naruto before looking back at me, "Pein wants to let you know that you'll be leaving on a mission soon. Naruto will be going with you." I nodded as he exited my room.

I stood up from my bed and sighed as I removed my shirt. I heard Naruto gasp as he looked at the healing gashes across the line of my spine. I glanced over my shoulder at them then shrugged as I slipped into my black mesh t-shirt before sliding my cloak back on. Naruto rose from my bed and walked over to me. I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he pulled off my cloak and touched the wounds on my back. I hissed in pain.

"Th-these are from Kurama. Was...was that you in my last battle…?" I shrugged his hands off me and pulled my cloak back up before grabbing him by the throat. He winced but didn't fight me as I held him off the ground and looked up at him. I dropped him before I did anything and turned away from him.

"Yes. They're from Kurama." I motioned for him to follow as I left my room to meet up with Itachi and Kisame. I kept my hand on his arm as Itachi briefed me on the mission which was to observe the new Otogakure and find out Orochimaru's plans for the newly upcoming war. I felt torn about seeing Orochimaru once more after what I had went through from him. Naruto could see the apprehension in my face as the others conversed about the mission and how we would go about completing it. Naruto reached a shaky hand out and touched my back to reassure me about my mission. I wanted to lash out at him for touching me but I felt loved as I looked over at him. I shrugged his hand off as I caught myself leaning into his hand, I didn't want to feel love anymore. I didn't want to be loved anymore.

Kisame looked over at me with a concerned expression as he witnessed the encounter between us. I ignored the look he gave me and focused solely on Itachi as he spoke about our mission. From my understanding, I would be going in as bait since Orochimaru would put all his focus on me. Itachi and Kisame would then enter the mansion and get the information we needed then create a second diversion allowing me to escape seamlessly. This plan was quick and simple so long as nothing went wrong while we were carrying it out. I cleared my throat and nodded towards Naruto as if asking what we would be doing with him.

"Naruto will be waiting from afar. Assuming he doesn't go in looking for you and getting us killed we should be safe to take him with us." Naruto looked away. We both knew that was a stab at what he done to me while I was still under the control of Orochimaru. I scoffed as Kisame chuckled at Naruto's emotionless face but inside I felt pained to see him so broken. It was true that he was a selfish boy who unwittingly only thought of himself but he was mine. I loved Naruto and I would give my life to protect him at all costs. This I couldn't escape from.


	8. Chapter 8

We arrived safely at where we were to camp for the night and Kisame pulled aside. Long ago, when my brother was still with the seven swordsmen Kisame and I were very close friends. I enjoyed his company as much as he had enjoyed mine and we shared everything between one another. He was the only one that knew how I felt about men rather than women yet he still accepted me while my brother pushed me aside. I knew Kisame was concerned about me when I saw the expression on his face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was concerned about as he glanced towards a sleeping Naruto.

"Matsuko, I see how your expression changes when you look at him. You give him an expression that makes him fear you, but I see what lies beneath. I want to know what happened between you two and I want to know now. No bullshit lies either and I mean it."

I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this conversation anytime soon so I nodded. I recounted the incidents at the mansion and how Naruto tried to hold me captive so I wouldn't run to Orochimaru which caused the Matsuko I tried to hide make an appearance. I didn't forget to mention my feelings towards Naruto which Kisame thankfully didn't seem to mind. He sighed once I had finished and looked up at me with a chuckle.

"Boys can be simple minded, Matsuko. Yes, he may have been only thinking of himself but subconsciously he was thinking of you. That's why he tied you down, he got tired of seeing you hurt which may pose as a problem for this mission. Naruto is very protective of you and while this isn't always a bad thing, sometimes he can go a little far with it." I nodded. Kisame was right on both points. I looked back at Naruto and sighed; I without a doubt loved Naruto.

Kisame and I joined back with Naruto and Itachi as Itachi was watching the new Otogakure. He looked at me as if asking if I was ready to carry out the plan and I nodded. I unzipped my cloak and stepped out of it before folding it and laying it in Naruto's lap. I kissed his head as he softly snored into the tree he was sleeping against and looked over at my comrades. I jumped up into the nearest tree and ran through them as I approached Otogakure. Once I was only a few feet away a trap sprung and a group of ninja surrounded me. As they surrounded me I secretly signalled for my comrades to enter the village when I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto approaching me. I looked at Orochimaru as he walked towards me and put his hand on my cheek. I snapped at his wrist and he quickly pulled away.

"So, this is who I found dead. The infamous mercenary Matsuko." I scoffed. I didn't know what he meant by "infamous" but I did know that this time I would not fall to him.

"What has brought you back to me Matsuko? Did you and Naruto get into fight?" I snapped. The anger I felt from his words was unprecedented. My eyes turned red and I looked up at Orochimaru who took a step back. I grinned and without them even being able to see me I killed the ninja that surrounded me. I started taking steps towards Orochimaru but Kabuto jumped in front of me with a scalpel in his hands.

"You thinks those will stop me? Really?" He seemed to back down in fear as one swipe of my hand left deep gashes across his face. A sound ninja joined the battle holding Naruto captive in his hands. I growled and ran at him. I ignored when he tried using Naruto as a meat shield and hit Naruto hard enough in the side to fling him down from the ninja's arms as I rammed a kunai into the ninja. Naruto yelled in pain as he awoke hitting the ground.

Orochimaru seemed surprised at my ability to hurt Naruto without second thoughts. I turned to him as I heard an explosion from far away meaning it was time for me to leave. I picked up Naruto from the ground and waved bye to Orochimaru before running off from within the village. He tried sending Kabuto after me but I was gone before he could even regain his composure.

I met up with Itachi and Kisame back at our meeting spot. They showed me the files and I nodded before we headed back to the home base. We won't be able to do that again because one thing Orochimaru is not is stupid. He'll catch on to what we had just done and he will be better prepared for it this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto looked up through his pain with a frustrated expression. I chuckled before forcing him to lay back down on the bed as I cut off his shirt. I knew when I knocked him away from that ninja that I had broken bones but the severity I was still unsure of. I gasped to myself as I saw a large purple circular bruise on his ribcage where my arm had hit him. I didn't want him to see the mark I had left on him so I made sure he stayed laying flat. I felt along his ribs until I came across where I felt the ribs were missing and immediately panic rose in my mind. I had thoughts that I may have lodged his bones down into his lungs which would make healing him impossible as I would end up creating new rib and leaving the old ones in a very dangerous location. Naruto could see the worry on my face as I looked down at his side and tried to sit up. I immediately pushed him back to the bed as to make sure he didn't cause the bone to puncture before I could remove it.

"Listen to me closely Naruto, I have broken your ribs, several of them to be honest, and I believe they may be lodged next to your lungs. If you move even slightly too far to either side they may puncture your lungs and you'll bleed out before I can save you. There is a way to fix it but I need your permission before I can do it." I tried my best to keep calm as I saw the fear in his eyes.

"Wh-What are you going to do?" His voice shook as he spoke.

"I have to make an incision along your rib cage to carefully remove the bones. I won't be able to numb you so this will hurt quite a bit and you'll need to stay still through the whole procedure. Do I have your permission to do it?" I asked.

"Y-Yes, but, I'm scared you'll kill me if I make you mad during it." That. That one phrase broke my heart. I looked away from him without saying another word as I rose from the bed and walked out of the room. I kept my head down as I passed the other Akatsuki members and went into Sasori's room. I looked up finally with a cold expressionless face and cleared my throat.

"Can I borrow a scalpel from you? I need to perform immediate surgery on Naruto." He nodded without looking at me and handed me the scalpel. I took it and quickly made my way back to my room where Naruto was waiting. He tried to speak but I held up my hand to silence him as I wrapped a kunai in a sheet. I shoved it in his mouth so he could bite down on it when I started the procedure. I disinfected the scalpel with a lighter before grabbing a towel and climbing back on the bed so I could see Naruto's chest more clearly. I gently rolled Naruto onto his back and began the incision from his collarbone to the seal on his stomach. He bit down on the kunai but I could still hear the occasional scream escape from his mouth. I ignored them as I cut through the layers and opened his chest so I could see his rib cage.

I made haste removing the bones and closing his skin while cleaning up the blood as I went. I took a needle and sanitized it before threading it with stitches and began stitching his chest closed as he cried in agony. I discarded the bones to the side when I was finished and looked down to see his skin had paled and his lips were turning blue. He was fainting from shock but I couldn't afford him to faint. I gently pat his face to keep him conscious. He opened his eyes and looked up at me in such pain that I just wanted to stop and hold him, but, I had to heal his ribs and the incision I had made for the surgery.

I dropped the scalpel to the floor as I made the handsigns for the medical jutsu I was about to perform. I held my hands gently over where I wanted to heal him and a green orb came from the palm of my hand. I could see it was working as I looked back up at Naruto's face to see that his color had returned and he didn't look to be in so much pain anymore. Once I was finished I laid my hands down by his sides and helped myself off the bed. I stumbled and Naruto quickly got up to help me stand straight. He held onto me as I looked up at him and laid a bloody hand on his cheek.

"Naruto, I love you...too." I smiled weakly from chakra drainage and closed my eyes. Naruto sat down on the floor and put me in his lap with my hand on his shoulder. I breathed a sigh of contentment as I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

"Goodbye, Matsuko."

I gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

As I held Matsuko in my arms I could feel something attempting to worm its way into my mind. I fought back against it with Kurama's help but we couldn't hold off as it started breaking down my defenses with ease. I tried to yell Matsuko's name as my hand slowly crawled towards the scalpel on the ground, all the while managing not to disturb Matsuko as he fell asleep in my arms. A single tear fell rolled down my cheek as my hand raised the scalpel over the back of Matsuko's neck where his spine was.

"Goodbye, Matsuko." I recognized the voice immediately. Kabuto had somehow invaded my mind and he couldn't have done it alone. My hand stabbed down the scalpel as I heard Matsuko gasp in pain. He had blocked his neck but the scalpel was buried deep into his arm with blood dripping down onto his back. I screamed inside my head as I stood up allowing Matsuko to drop to the floor. I was forced to grab a kunai from Matsuko's weapon pouch which rested on the bloody sheets of the bed.

"I've been waiting for you, Kabuto." Matsuko looked up at me as he held his arm close to him, "I knew you had gotten inside Naruto. I needed you to." I could feel Kabuto's surprise and confusion as he made me face Matsuko.

"I've been a terrible person and I've been the cause of massive amounts of pain to Naruto. After almost losing him because of something I did back in the rebuilt Otogakure; I couldn't take it anymore. Unbeknownst to Naruto while I healed him I allowed you access to his body, to his mind, and because of this, I would like you to take Naruto's revenge for him." Matsuko stood up and dropped any weapons that remained on him. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Matsuko wanted me to take revenge on him for hurting me after all that I've done to him?! I tried to fight off Kabuto as he started walking closer and closer to Matsuko. He seemed weary after what had just happened at Otogakure, but, as he approached and bound Matsuko's hands with no resistance from him; he seemed to become more confident.

"You aren't lying? You really meant what you said to me. You want me to kill you for Naruto's revenge for what you have done." Matsuko nodded. I was crying on the inside as I looked through my eyes at a broke Matsuko. Kabuto made him stand up and began pushing him towards the window; which Matsuko willingly obliged. I knew we were going back to Otogakure and when we were there I had little hope that either I or Matsuko would be returning.

As we arrived back at Otogakure Orochimaru was waiting for us at the gate. He seemed pleased that the mission has been a success and that Kabuto was able to bring us both back by using mind games. Orochimaru instructed Kabuto to take us back to the lab where he would then return to his body. Upon entering the lab Kabuto forced me to sit where there were shackles hanging from the side of the wall. He looked at Matsuko who shackled me to the wall then backed away obediently. Kabuto left from within my body and returned to his own which sat up from the examination table to our left. I looked at Matsuko as I watched Kabuto bound him to examination table with no resistance.

"Matsuko, please don't let him do this! You don't need revenge, consider us even for what I did at the original Otogakure!" He shook his head.

"Naruto, I love you." I saw Kabuto raising a regular kitchen knife above Matsuko and I heard Matsuko take a deep breath.

"If you don't fight back I'll always hate you!" As Kabuto was bringing the knife down to stab Matsuko he suddenly stopped. Kabuto glanced towards me and his expression held a fear I had only ever seen once before. Matsuko had changed again but this time his anger could've only been directed at me for what I had just said. When Matsuko first changed in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto I was terrified; I had only caught glimpses of what happened but Matsuko slayed those ninja with very little mercy. I looked up at Kabuto with begging eyes to be freed from these chains so Matsuko could not hurt either myself or him. He nodded and quickly backed away from Matsuko and made his way over to me. As Kabuto was undoing the chains the sound of thick leather ripping could be heard as Matsuko freed himself with ease. I should've known that someone with a brother like Zabuza would have no feelings once they become their true selves.

Matsuko walked towards us with a hate-filled stride as we looked around for an escape plan. I didn't know what to do so I did hand signs quickly and summoned shadow clones. Kabuto did the same as we both made a run for the door to our left. With lightening quick speed Matsuko had struck down the clones and was standing in front of the doorway cracking his knuckles. I took a kunai from my pocket and looked at Matsuko. I didn't want to have to fight him but this wasn't the same Matsuko that I fell in love with. This was the true inner-self of the Matsuko I fell in love with and I wasn't sure I loved him anymore. Not after seeing him coming after me like this.

Matsuko had Kabuto and I cornered in this room. He had any and all exits blocked with clones of himself. Clones that were much stronger than anything we could throw at them. I was prepared for death as Matsuko approached where he had us tied up, but, instead of grabbing me like I had thought he would, he grabbed Kabuto. I didn't even try to save him as Matsuko dragged him over to where he had previously been bound and threw him hard onto the table. I turned my head as Matsuko picked up a knife and grinned down at Kabuto. I could hear Kabuto's screams but I refused to look in his direction until the screams had died down. Matsuko walked over to me and yanked me off the floor before walking out the door of the lab. Orochimaru stood outside the door but upon seeing the blood splatter Matsuko he stepped out of the way in fear.

Matsuko's eyes stayed red as we walked towards what I recognized as the leaf village. He should've already changed back unless he no longer could. What if I accidentally caused him to stay like this forever? My Matsuko, the one I loved, would be forever gone and I don't love this one as much as the side of him as he had shown me. Matsuko threw me down onto the ground in front of the village and turned away from me.

"Don't ever come looking for me again, Naruto. I am gone from your life as of today." Before I could speak he disappeared into the bushes. I assumed he was going back to the Akatsuki base where he had been living. Despite what I felt, and what he told me, I knew I was going to continue looking for him. And I knew in my heart that he would come looking for me again. For now I needed to listen to him as he had his own issues to sort out and I needed to focus on Hinata. I stood up from the ground with little use of my hands and walked into village looking behind me as I did. The voices of my concerned friends surrounded me but I could only think about what he would do with his life now that he'll be wanted by the leaf village.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been almost eight years since I last saw Matsuko and the Akatsuki had been slaughtered in a slew of senseless battles. I had thought that upon the death of the Akatsuki that Matsuko would come looking for revenge but he never showed, and that was almost three years ago. Since becoming hokage a year ago I've called off the bounty on Matsuko's head with hope that I might just see him again someday. Hinata has been very depressed lately and I believe it's because even after all this time my heart is still directed at him and not her. I've done my best to conceal how I've been feeling, but, Hinata always seems to know what I'm feeling, and with her being pregnant I couldn't help but feel bad that I didn't love her. I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder as I sat at my hokage desk.I knew by the touch that it was Hinata. I turned to face her and sighed.

"Hinata, I..I can't keep doing this. I don't want to drag you along when my feelings for you are something that I've forced over the years." HInata nodded.

"I'm aware Naruto, and today I made the decision I no longer want to carry your child." I was shocked. Hinata was going to abort my child. I don't really blame her though, my mind has been so focused I don't really feel like I would even have the mindset to currently care for a child. I took Hinata's hand in mine and stood up from my chair.

"I know how hard this is for you and I'm so sorry I drug you along for such a long time." I kissed her head and walked out of my office. I couldn't bare to look at her with the feelings currently running through my head. I headed back to Matsuko and I's secret spot to be alone with my thoughts for a while.

As I sat down on the river's edge I could see something below the water floating. It looked to be a giant bubble of some sort so I jumped down into the water and swam to it. I held back a gasp as I saw Matsuko floating peacefully inside of it. There was blood pooled at the bottom of the bubble which told me this was an air bubble of sorts. I swam underneath Matsuko before popping the bubble so I could catch him before he falls to the bottom of this river. I quickly swam to the top and looked over Matsuko's body which was clothed in a tattered Akatsuki cloak. I found a large wound in his chest, undoubtedly from his last fight, that had started healing already but something was keeping it open. I lifted Matsuko out of the water and hurried back towards the leaf village and straight to where I knew Sakura was working.

Sakura gasped when I entered the room with an unconscious Matsuko in my hands. She gave me questioning glances but I ignored her as I laid him down on the nearest bed. She immediately went into doctor mode and started inspecting his body; looking for anything that was causing the wound not to close. She removed a kunai from her pocket and sliced through the wound making it bigger. She then made handsigns and placed her hand over the wound, as she began pulling her hand back the first half of a kunai blade was extracted from the wound. Matsuko's face turned to one of pain as the kunai piece was slowly extracted from within the wound. I thought back to how Matsuko acted in the Akatsuki base around Kisame and gasped. I now knew how he had gotten the kunai piece in his chest and I knew when he awoke he would be filled with grief.

I rubbed Matsuko's head as I looked down at him. Everyone he loved has been killed by Konoha, which makes me directly responsible now, I smiled sadly as I saw tears roll down his cheek. I wiped them away as Sakura finished healing him and wrapped up his wounds.

"Kisame!" He sat up quickly with a grimace of pain as he awoke. He looked up at me realizing where he was and put his head on his knees. I rubbed his back as he sobbed into his knees and whispered about Kisame to himself.

"Matsuko, how did you end up in that bubble at the bottom of the river?"

"I-I don't know, I can't even remember what happened to me, Naruto. The last thing I remember seeing was Killer Bee's face." I helped him stand when he tried getting out of the bed.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk about what happened? I can probably fill you in on a lot of what happened." He nodded and I wrapped one of the cheap infirmary blankets around his chest to protect against the wind. I helped him from inside the infirmary and straight to my hokage office.

"Now, tell me what you remember. And I'll fill in where I can." He nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

sat down beside Naruto and closed my eyes. I focused on what little I could remember as Naruto rubbed my back. _I was locked in a battle with Killer Bee; Kisame was behind me, injured, but still standing. I glanced back at him before turning back to Killer Bee in time to block a blow from his fist. He seemed surprised as I grabbed his wrist and tossed him aside easily. I could see him glance towards Kisame as I guarded him with my own body where my tattered Akastuki cloak clung to me by small shreds of fabric. Killer Bee suddenly ran towards us again but I could see by his body movements that he wasn't going for me this time, no, instead he was aiming at Kisame and I wasn't about to let him get anywhere near him. I placed my hand over the curse mark which had reappeared two years prior and began pulling a sword from within my body. I twirled it in my hand and held it in a defensive stance as I looked towards the approaching Killer Bee. He tried to stab his kunai down at Kisame but I blocked with my sword and flung him back._

 _"How do you keep blocking my attacks?"_

 _I tilted my head to the side with a laugh, "I'm Matsuko Momochi, brother of a seven swordsmen member. How else could I possibly block them?"_

 _"You-You aren't human?!"_

 _I smiled softly, "Nope. I am a demon of the darkness." I chuckled darkly as I made a few handsigns and night surrounded us._

 _"You see, Killer Bee, my nickname before I was ultimately killed was the Mercenary of Darkness. I brought death and destruction to anyone in my path." With one flick of my blade I removed the pitch black fog that surrounded us. I stood there in the middle of the field with dark grey horns and a black devil tail flicking around behind me. Kisame gasped as he saw me._

 _"So this is your true form Matsuko...The one that Zabuza warned us to never awaken or death would follow." I ignored Kisame as I faced a stunned Killer Bee. I heard running coming from my left as Team Guy joined in the fight once again. Neji was looking me over with the byakugan and I knew it was only a matter of time until he found my weak point. A small circle on my chest just above my heart was the only spot on my body that could be punctured and once hit my true form would disappear once more._

 _"There! Aim for his heart!" Neji instructed the others._

 _"Haha, he found it quicker than I would've guessed." I laughed._

 _"Right!" The group had said in unison._

 _"Aim for the fish you guys, it's his one other weakness!"_

 _"Damn you Killer Bee, I should've killed you when I had the chance." I growled as the group dispersed. I sensed an attack headed straight for Kisame that he could not yet sense himself and jumped in the way of the attack. Kisame looked up at me surprised as I blocked an attack from someone who I hadn't sensed before: Kakashi Hatake. Six against one, now this was just getting ridiculous._

 _Neji followed up Kakashi's attack by stabbing a kunai through my weak spot as Kakashi held me at bay with his Chidori, the kunai snapped in half as Neji retreated back. I gasped in pain as my true form slowly retreated inside of me. I looked down at Kisame as Kakashi was running towards me with another chidori. I smiled down at him as he looked up at me with shock._

 _"I tried, Kisame."_

 _I stood my ground as I looked straight at Kakashi. I would protect Kisame until I was no longer breathing. I yelled out in pain as Kakashi pushed the chidori into my chest. I coughed up blood as I looked towards Kakashi and shoved my sword into his stomach and released it's poison within him._

 _"Matsuko, no!" I smiled before closing my eyes._

I gasped shaking as I looked up at Naruto. I had the impulse to grab Naruto by the hand and force my memories into his mind with his chakra. I couldn't hold back my tears as I started to cry in anguish over Kisame's death. Naruto looked over at me in sorrow as he witness everything from the last several years of my life.

"T-That thing you turned into...That's the one who tried to kill me isn't it? The one that you wanted to hide from. Oh Matsuko, I've caused so much pain to you." I shook my head.

"No, we just..ended up on the wrong sides. And now, in order to do your duty as Hokage, you must arrest me and execute me. I am an S-Rank criminal that has attempted to murder those in your village. If you don't, you might lose your Hokage position and I know this has been your dream."

Naruto looked at me in shock and shook his head, "No, I can't do that Matsuko. I love you and I want you here with me, if I do that then I will lose you for good and I don't think I could bring myself to deliver the final blow on you." I smiled sadly.

"Naruto, I'm in so much pain. Everyone that has meant anything to me is dead and you're the hokage of the village that wants me dead. I don't know how much longer I can keep coming back from my transformations and if you don't kill me, I know I will end up killing you." I wrapped my arms around Naruto as tears started to fill his eyes.

"You can't leave me like my parents; I need you Matsuko." I shook my head.

"You think you need me, Naruto. You have everyone here in this village that cares for you."

Naruto laughed through his tears as he looked up at me, "do they though? Or do they care about what I've done for them?" I brought his chin up and kissed him hard. He kissed back and melted into my arms. He looked away as we pulled away and he got up out of my arms. I stood up as Naruto called for Kakashi and Shikaku.

"I want you to take this traitor away and prepare him for execution." I could still hear the tears in his voice. Even though he wasn't facing me I knew he was crying and the two ninja on my side could hear it too. Kakashi forced my hands behind my back with too much force and broke my wrist; I cried out in pain. I could see Naruto balling up his fists ready to turn around and attack them both.

"Naruto, don't attack them! I need you to remember, even though this hurts you, when I'm gone I'll always be here in your heart. Maybe we'll meet up again in another lifetime and maybe this time we can love each other peacefully." I smiled sadly as Naruto looked at me with tears running down his face. I mouthed that I loved him as I was being taken from the room by Shikaku and Kakashi.

I looked over down at the floor as I was being escorted to the prison just under the hokage tower. Sakura saw them escorting me and immediately stood in the way of the dungeon door with questioning glances.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Naruto wants us to prepare him for execution." I looked up at Sakura as she looked at us in disbelief. She glanced at me with confusion in her face.

"It's okay Sakura, it's better this way I promise. Tell Hinata not to give up on Naruto, he will learn to let me go in due time." Sakura stepped aside with her head down as I was pushed through the door that lead to the dungeon. I was thrown in a cell with my head slamming against the concrete of the cell wall, blood trickled down my head as I laid on the cold floor looking out through the cell door at the world beyond the dungeon. I was ready to finally be reunited with those I had lost, even at the cost of Naruto's heart.


	13. Chapter 13

I stood down in the dungeon as Sakura removed the remains my cloak and helped clean my skin. Today I was going to die and when I did I would finally be at the peace I've wanted for years now. Naruto stood in the corner watching as Sakura's hand trailed over each of the scars on my body. I looked towards him and he walked over grabbing Sakura's hand. He gave her a stern look and she backed away willfully before he started cleaning my skin. Something about the way he acted didn't seem right to me and I punched him hard in the face. Sakura gasped when she saw Orochimaru appear where Naruto once stood. His snakes knocked Sakura from within the jail cell as he slammed the door closed locking it. I looked towards Sakura with a knowing expression and she ran off to find Naruto. Orochimaru slammed my body back against the cell wall and looked me up and down.

I heard the sound of metal and closed my eyes as Orochimaru stabbed his sword deep into my stomach; penetrating the wall behind me. I gasped as my blood splattered the ground below me and tried to push Orochimaru away. I could feel a rage boiling from where I had been stabbed as my eyes widened. Orochimaru had broken the seal holding back the demon side of me. I needed my life to be over soon or everyone inside this village was going to die. Orochimaru grabbed the handle of the sword and pushed it deeper into the wall as I coughed up blood.

"Please, you...you don't know what you've done…" I gasped as I struggled to talk.

"Oh I know very well what I've done. I've condemned this whole village to death and there's nothing more you can do to save them." I yelled in pain as Orochimaru yanked my arms above my head and shoved a small dagger straight through both palms, pinning both to the wall. Orochimaru shoved the rest of his sword through my body and waved bye as he dispersed into snakes. My chakra levels began rising out of control as I fought against the blades that held me in place. My blood continued to be spilled out onto the concrete as my vision faded in and out.

"Matsuko!" Naruto ran towards the cell and unlocked it.

"Naruto, looks like you didn't have to give the finishing blow…" I coughed and more blood spilled from my mouth, "I need you to run away now….Orochimaru...he broke the seal holding my demon power inside me...you need to save your village or they'll all perish under the force of the chakra…" I closed and opened my eyes as I tried to focus on Naruto's voice.

"Sakura, get the others and evacuate the village." Naruto grit his teeth as he spoke to hold back his sobs.

"Aren't you coming with us, Naruto?" He shook his head.

"I know I can't save Matsuko, I can see that, but I won't let him die alone. I can't simply abandon him here alone I love him too much to do that." Naruto walked over to me despite the pain the chakra would've been causing him and began pulling the blade from within my stomach. Sakura ran out the dungeon to help get the evacuation going and I looked up at Naruto. He freed my hands and I pulled him in for a kiss before making several handsigns. I took one of my bloody palms and slammed it into the seal on Naruto's stomach. Kurama was fed my idea and he started giving me the chakra I needed. Naruto looked at me in surprise as a giant golden orb started to radiate from within my hand. It pulled Naruto out of the dungeon and into the center of the village where everyone had been forcefully gathered by the orb. Kurama made Naruto focus his chakra on the orb as the building around it began to be crushed by the sheer force of the chakra within my body. I looked down at the floor as my body slumped over and made another set of handsigns with my last remaining bit of chakra that Kurama had given me. I placed my hand over my stomach and began the sealing process to try to save the leaf village.

"If only life could've been just a tad bit nicer to us, Naruto." I coughed up blood as the sealing process was finished. The force of the chakra began to implode back on the Hokage's office as I closed my eyes. I chuckled weakly to myself as the building began crumbling around me.

 _Talk about that deja vu, huh...Naruto_


	14. Chapter 14

"Naruto, what exactly was that orb?" Kakashi looked at me with questioning glances.

"I-I don't know. I didn't make it."

"Then who did?" Shikamaru questioned me just like everyone else.

"Matsuko and Kurama. They did something that just saved all of our lives at the cost of only one." My voice trailed off at the end. Matsuko died alone under all of that rubble and there was nothing I could do to actually save him. Sakura came up beside me and rubbed my back as I stared at the rubble with tears trying to fight their way out. I yanked my body away from Sakura and turned away from everyone.

"Sakura, you know what to do." She nodded with empathy.

"Alright listen up! We need to clear this rubble and find the deceased body of Matsuko Momochi. Rest is not an option until he is found, do I make myself clear?!" Sakura took control so well. If by some miracle that Matsuko is alive I'm going to resign as Hokage. It's not my dream anymore if it means getting to live with the love of my life and the only one that makes me feel even remotely good about myself. I held little hope that Matsuko would be found as hours went by without word from any of the ninja digging through the rubble. I felt a hand touch my shoulder as I looked over to see Kakashi had walked over to me.

He sighed as he pulled down his mask to speak to me, "Naruto, when exactly were you going to tell us that your lover was Zabuza's brother?" I shrugged emotionlessly.

"Never, I knew if you found out then you'd treat him differently. I know he was an enemy and yes, he did join the Akatsuki to kill us, but we've destroyed everything that ever meant something to him. And yet somehow he still found it in his heart to protect the leaf village. Funny thing is I never called for his execution. He was the one that wanted to be executed for his crimes because he felt it was necessary." I chuckled softly through my tears. Matsuko only ever thought about others some mercenary he was.

"Naruto!" I perked up.

I didn't hesitate in running down to where I had heard the shout of Ino. I looked down at the body of my Matsuko who had been shielded in the same type of orb that saved us. The orb faded as I reached in and took Matsuko in my arms. His beautiful skin was covered in his own precious blood as I looked over his wounds. I knew he was deceased but I just wanted to hold him one last time before prepping him for burial. I didn't expect Sakura to pull me away and Tsunade surround him with doctors. They lifted him up and took him to the nearest building which would be used as a temporary hospital until we could rebuild the one that had been destroyed. I watched from afar hoping that they just may be able to save him.


End file.
